HONEST PROPOSAL
by kRieZt
Summary: kedekatan mereka sudah lebih dari batas wajar hubungan apa pun antar manusia. Tokugawa Ieyasu ingin meneguhkannya kembali. Dia bertekad meneruskan hidupnya, melewati berbagai macam masa sulit dan senang, bersama satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya. Apakah Ishida Mitsunari setuju dengan keinginannya itu? IeMitsu one shot. MATURE! AU, OOC, typos, don't like don't read!


**Honest Proposal**

Cast : Tokugawa Ieyasu, Ishida Mitsunari

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Song lyric : Rihanna – California King Bed

Disclaimer : All characters belong to CAPCOM

Warning : mature scene opening, boy's love, OOC, typos, don't like don'read!

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, di sebuah apartemen di kota Osaka…

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk lewat tirai tipis jendela kamar. Suara kicau burung dari luar membangunkan Ishida Mitsunari dari tidurnya yang lelap. Selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya begitu hangat dan nyaman, membuatnya enggan turun dari tempat tidur. Ditambah kehangatan seseorang di sampingnya…

Perlahan dia membuat kedua mata hijau kekuningannya, menatap orang yang tidur pulas dan mendengkur pelan. Cukup lama juga dia menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap lekuk garis wajah Tokugawa Ieyasu yang masih berkelana di alam mimpi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipi laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Tak disangka sentuhan lembutnya kemudian membangunkan Ieyasu yang langsung memegang tangannya.

"Ohayou…" gumamnya kemudian menarik tangan Mitsunari dan diciumnya lembut.

"Bangunlah, hari sudah siang," ucap Mitsunari tanpa melawan.

Laki-laki berbadan kekar itu meregangkan otot-ototnya di tempat tidur, dia lalu bangkit dan duduk sambil meluruskan punggungnya. Dia menoleh ke jam dinding di atas pintu kamar mandinya, lalu menoleh melihat Mitsunari yang masih berbaring menatapnya. Dia berkata, "Tidurmu nyenyak, Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari mengangguk dan tidak ada jawaban keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Dia mendengar Ieyasu melanjutkan, "Aku lega kau bisa tidur nyenyak. Kupikir aku agak berlebihan semalam. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar Ieyasu bertanya demikian, Mitsunari menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya ke balik selimut. Dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hey, aku serius. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ieyasu kemudian bergerak mendekati Mitsunari yang sedang tersipu. Hal ini malah membuat laki-laki berambut perak itu semakin menenggelamkan dirinya utuh ke balik selimut dan tidak berani menatap Ieyasu.

"Kau dengar aku kan? Aku baik-baik saja!" tukasnya gugup, suaranya tertahan tebalnya selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Ieyasu tertawa sambil menepuk pelan kepala Mitsunari. Dia berkata, "Ya sudah. Aku mandi dulu. Kau tunggu di sini ya. Atau…" dia kembali mendekatkan dirinya kepada Mitsunari dan berbisik, "Kau mau ikut aku mandi?"

"Su—sudah sana pergilah! Aku mandi nanti saja!"

"Aku mengeluarkan cukup banyak di dalam sana. Kau yakin bisa membersihkan sendiri, Mitsunari?"

Yang tidak diketahui Ieyasu adalah bahwa saat ini rona merah di wajah Mitsunari semakin jelas. Beruntung dia berada di balik selimut sehingga Ieyasu tidak mengetahuinya. Ieyasu menggodanya terus, dan dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Dia sontak keluar dari selimut, mengambil bantal dan mendorongnya ke wajah Ieyasu sambil berkata, "Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri! Sudah sana mandi!"

Sekali lagi Ieyasu tertawa. Kali ini dia mengalah, daripada nanti terjadi keributan lainnya. Dia turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Mitsunari menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring. Selimut tebalnya ditarik untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, tidak sedang mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Satu tangannya kemudian terjulur dan meraih bantal yang dipakai tidur oleh Ieyasu semalam. Benda empuk berwarna putih itu dipeluk dan dihirupnya dalam-dalam.

"Ieyasu…"

Seketika ingatan Mitsunari kembali teringat apa saja yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelum pagi menjelang. Dari bantal itu, dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Ieyasu. Satu per satu ingatan mulai terlihat jelas, dia tidak bisa memungkiri bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Rona merah di wajahnya kembali muncul, jantungnya berdegup sedikit kencang. Bantalnya dipeluk lebih erat, dia menyebut nama Ieyasu sekali lagi dalam gumaman pelan. Dihirupnya kembali aroma khas kayu _oak_ dan cendana dari parfum milik laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Mmh…Ieyasu…"

 _Mitsunari…_

Seperti sedang mendengar suara Ieyasu berbisik di telinganya, hasrat di dalam tubuh Mitsunari kembali terbakar. Bantal yang didekapnya kini diletakkan di antara kedua pahanya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, membiarkan 'milik'nya bergesekkan dengan bantal itu. Selagi menikmati sensasinya, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke 'bagian belakang'nya. Dia menekan satu jari ke sana, merasakan sedikit cairan mengalir keluar dari lingkarnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya bawahnya, gugup karena dia tidak berani mendorong lebih dalam jarinya ke sana. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan, dia mendesah pelan, "Ieyasu…Ieyasu…"

"Hey, Mitsunari!"

Tiba-tiba suara Ieyasu menyadarkan Mitsunari yang nyaris tenggelam dalam fantasinya. Dia berhenti bergerak, bantal itu masih dikepit di antara pahanya. Selimut tebalnya ditarik dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat Ieyasu melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dia lantas menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut tebal. Namun sebelum dia bersembunyi lebih dalam, Ieyasu keburu menariknya keluar dan langsung membopongnya.

"Tu—turunkan aku! Lepaskan, Ieyasu!" berontak Mitsunari ketika di bawa ke kamar mandi.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyentuh dirimu sendiri seperti tadi, hah?" kata Ieyasu tidak menghiraukan protesnya.

Belum sempat melawan, Mitsunari dijatuhkan ke bak berisi air hangat. Ieyasu pun ikut masuk ke sana, keduanya kini duduk berseberangan. Mitsunari menggeram karena marah, kedua lututnya didekap erat. Wajahnya kembali merona karena tersipu. Dia berseru, "Aku bilang akan mandi nanti saja, Ieyasu!"

"Aku dengar kau menyebut namaku barusan, Mitsunari. Aku baru selesai mengisi air di bak, lalu kau—"

"Sudah sudah, tidak usah dibahas! Kau menyebalkan, aku benci padamu!" potong Mitsunari sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa sih tidak mau mandi sama-sama? Bak mandiku cukup besar untuk kita berdua. Lihatlah, aku bahkan masih bisa meluruskan kakiku."

"Jangan macam-macam, Ieyasu! Aku sungguh akan menendangmu keluar dari sini!"

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri tadi, hm?"

Mitsunari seperti ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke air hangat, tidak ingin menjawab apa pun pertanyaan Ieyasu. Dia ingin menghilang saja, rasa malunya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Dia hanya diam, duduk mendekap kedua lutut bersandar pada dinding bak mandi. Di hadapannya, Ieyasu tersenyum menanti jawabannya.

 _Jangan menatapku begitu_ , keluh Mitsunari dalam hatinya…

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Mitsunari memberanikan diri maju mendekati Ieyasu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Senyum di wajah Ieyasu semakin lebar, dia tampak senang melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya. Mitsunari mengambil tangan Ieyasu, memegang telapaknya dan menarik jari telunjuknya. Dia menjilatnya sambil berkata, "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Ieyasu."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Mitsunari?" tanya Ieyasu sambil menyeringai.

Tangan Ieyasu lalu diarahkan masuk ke selangkangannya, Mitsunari berhenti di sana dan berkata lirih, "Keluarkan, semuanya…"

"Tadi bilangnya mau bersihkan sendiri."

Mitsunari menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia berkata, "Jariku tidak sepanjang jarimu. Jadi...kau mengerti kan?"

-000-

Ieyasu duduk di meja bar dapurnya sambil menonton TV. Di depannya, tersaji sepiring nasi goreng telur acak dan segelas teh hijau panas. Satu tangannya menopang dagunya, mata cokelatnya tidak berpindah dari layar datar TV yang sedang menayangkan acara berita pagi. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Mitsunari keluar dari sana. Dia duduk bergabung dengan Ieyasu menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Ada berita apa pagi ini?" tanya Mitsunari setelah menelan beberapa suap nasi goreng buatan Ieyasu.

"Tidak banyak yang menarik. Berita semalam disiarkan lagi pagi ini," balas Ieyasu.

"Hmph…masyarakat akan kehilangan minat menonton TV jika tidak ada acara bagus untuk disiarkan. Mereka akan teralihkan ke teknologi dalam genggaman. Satu sentuhan di layar ponsel bisa mengantarmu berselancar ke berbagai tempat di seluruh dunia."

"Kelebihannya menonton TV adalah tidak menyebabkan lehermu sakit."

"Dan membuatmu malas beranjak dari tempat duduk."

"Terlalu sering menatap layar ponsel juga tidak baik, Mitsunari."

Tidak ingin merusak acara sarapan pagi mereka, Mitsunari memilih diam dan meneruskan makannya. Sejenak diliputi keheningan sambil makan dan minum, pendengaran mereka teralihkan dengan siaran TV yang menayangkan iklan paket perjalanan dan penginapan. Musim dingin segera tiba, beberapa wilayah pegunungan mulai mempromosikan paket penginapan dengan tempat pemandian air panas. Mulai dari harga paling murah hingga paling mahal.

"Na, Ieyasu. Kau bisa ambil cuti?" tanya Mitsunari kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Hmm…coba kupikirkan dulu. Setahun ini aku belum ada rencana ambil cuti," jawab Ieyasu.

"Aku akan ambil cuti di awal bulan Desember. Aku ingin pergi ke pemandian air panas yang tadi diiklankan di TV."

"Seingatku kau tidak begitu kuat berendam di air panas. Tahun kemarin kau kalah dari Sakon yang menantangmu—"

"Anak itu memang kurang kerjaan! Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menahan nafas lebih dari semenit di dalam air panas seperti itu, hah? Semua salahnya! Aku jadi tidak bisa menikmati liburan musim dingin bersama rekan-rekan kerja dan atasanku di Toyotomi Co. karena ulahnya itu!"

"Apakah tahun ini Toyotomi Co. akan mengadakan liburan lagi?"

"Entahlah. Hanbei-sama belum memberi kabar apa pun mengenai ini. Jika mereka mengadakan liburan bersama lagi, aku tidak mau ikut."

"Memangnya kenapa, Mitsunari? Bukankah menyenangkan liburan bersama rekan-rekan kerjamu?"

Mitsunari menegak tehnya dan menjawab, "Aku bosan. Aku ingin berlibur denganmu saja."

Ieyasu terkejut mendengar jawaban Mitsunari barusan. Belum ingin menanggapi, dia mendengarkan Mitsunari meneruskan, "Liburan tahun kemarin, kau masih tergabung dengan Toyotomi Co.. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanmu dan memilih membuka usaha sendiri."

"Hey, bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini lagi?" balas Ieyasu sedikit ketus.

"Kau termasuk orang sangat penting di perusahaan itu, Ieyasu!"

"Tapi aku ingin menapaki jalanku sendiri untuk menyambung hidup, Mitsunari. Ayolah, tidak ada pembicaraan soal ini lagi, OK? Kita bicarakan soal rencana liburan di musim dingin nanti, bagaimana?"

Mitsunari mendengus marah dan berkata, "Kau juga harus ambil cuti di awal bulan. Ikut aku liburan ke pemandian air panas."

"Kau mau liburan ke mana sih?"

"Kau tidak lihat di TV tadi, hah? Dogo Onsen menawarkan paket penginapan yang sangat menarik."

"Dogo Onsen di Kyoto ya? Sepertinya menarik juga."

"Jadi, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak ambil cuti di awal bulan Desember."

Pembicaraan mereka selesai sampai di situ. Ieyasu membereskan piring makan dan gelas untuk kemudian diletakkan di tempat cucian piring. Mitsunari pergi ke ruang tengah dan lanjut menonton TV. Dia duduk di sofa, mengangkat kedua kakinya dan mendekap bantal kecil. Ieyasu sudah selesai dengan urusannya di dapur. Dia duduk bergabung dengan Mitsunari sambil menawarkan beberapa potong jeruk dan apel sebagai makanan penutup. Sekali lagi mereka diliputi keheningan sambil menonton TV.

Kebetulan ini adalah hari libur. Mitsunari tidak sedang diburu pekerjaan kantor. Ieyasu juga sedang meliburkan semua pegawainya di kedai ramen miliknya. Keduanya bisa bersantai seharian penuh, terbebas dari rutinitas yang membuat penat.

"Mitsunari," kini giliran Ieyasu yang memecah keheningan. "Maukah kau mendengarkan kata-kataku?"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari tanpa menoleh padanya.

Ieyasu meraih tangan Mitsunari yang terkulai di samping telapak kakinya. Dia berkata, "Menikahlah denganku."

Mitsunari sontak menoleh dan melempar pandangan curiga kepada Ieyasu, "Bilang apa barusan?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku ingin menikahimu, Mitsunari."

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa menikah? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Ieyasu."

"Aku tahu tidak mungkin kita bisa terikat secara sah dalam wadah pernikahan. Tapi maksudku di sini adalah aku ingin kita hidup bersama terus selamanya."

 _Just when I felt like giving up on us_

 _You turned around and gave me one last touch_

Masih tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Ieyasu, Mitsunari hanya terdiam dan melempar pandangan bertanya kepadanya. Dia mendengarkan Ieyasu melanjutkan, "Aku tahu ini bodoh. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan hal ini padamu sejak lama. Kita memang sudah hidup bersama lebih dari 5 tahun, terhitung sejak kita tergabung di Toyotomi Co.. Perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan setiap hari aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin hal ini bisa terus berlangsung sampai nanti kita tidak lagi bisa menatap langit yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama, dan menjejakkan kaki di bumi yang sama."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari penasaran.

"Intinya, aku ingin kita berbagi masa depan bersama-sama. Aku ingin kau hadir di masa depanku, begitupula kau menghadirkan aku di masa depanmu. Aku ingin kita terikat lebih erat, Mitsunari. Meski sekarang kau dan aku tidak lagi bekerja di tempat yang sama, di apartemen inilah kita dipertemukan kembali. Melepas rasa lelah bersama-sama, makan di meja yang sama, menonton TV di sofa yang sama, dan beristirahat di tempat tidur yang sama."

"Kau yakin keinginanmu itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kita sudah cukup lama bersama, kita menjalani hubungan istimewa ini juga sangat lama. Mengapa baru sekarang kau nyatakan itu, Ieyasu?"

"Aku tanya padamu, Mitsunari. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa yang kau harapkan dari hubungan kita yang sudah sangat jauh ini?"

Selagi berpikir, Mitsunari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ieyasu. Dia mendekap bantal kecil itu erat, kepalanya tertunduk memandang ujung ibu jari kakinya. Ieyasu benar, hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh. Lebih dari teman, lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari rekan kerja, lebih dari teman satu tempat tinggal, bahkan lebih dari sepasang kekasih. Sejak awal mereka dipertemukan sampai kemudian Ieyasu menyatakan perasaannya, dia tidak sedikit pun merasa keberatan menerima kehadiran laki-laki berbadan kekar ini dalam kehidupannya. Meringkas dari segala perlakuan Ieyasu kepadanya, dia sangat membutuhkan laki-laki ini lahir dan batin. Waktu berjalan demikian cepatnya, hingga tak terasa mereka sudah lebih dari 5 tahun hidup bersama. Kemudian tibalah hari di mana Ieyasu ingin meneguhkan hubungan mereka.

 _Menikahlah denganku_ , eh?

Jika Mitsunari seorang perempuan, mungkin kata-kata itu terdengar masuk akal. Mereka berdua laki-laki, menikah pun rasanya tidak mungkin. Walau maksud Ieyasu tadi bukan menikah dalam arti sesungguhnya, tapi ini masih terkesan janggal untuknya.

"Kau tadi bilang, semakin hari kau semakin jatuh cinta padaku," Mitsunari kemudian membuka suara. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang selalu kasar padamu? Aku sering memarahimu, aku sering mendiamkanmu jika aku sedang tidak enak hati. Aku sering menyakitimu, iya kan?"

"Semua itu karena kau jujur pada perasaanmu, tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku," jelas Ieyasu sambil tersenyum. "Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah. Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Maka itu, menikahlah denganku, Mitsunari."

"Dan aku seorang laki-laki. Jika kau berbicara pernikahan, itu artinya kita berbicara soal keturunan. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Hey, aku tidak ingin membicarakan soal itu sekarang," Ieyasu menahan tawa mendengar ini. Mitsunari selalu jujur dengan kata-katanya. Tidak ada salahnya dia mengatakan itu walau sebenarnya terdengar bodoh. "Aku tidak peduli kau seorang laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku hanya mencintai satu orang, yaitu Ishida Mitsunari. Tak ada yang kuinginkan lebih dari sekedar hidup bersamamu selamanya. Apakah kau mau meneruskan hidupmu bersamaku?"

Mitsunari berbalik memunggunginya. Bantal sofa yang kecil itu sekarang dipakai untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya yang merona. Kulitnya pucat, jadi perubahan warna sedikit pun langsung terlihat jelas. Pikirannya mendadak penuh dengan segudang pertanyaan. Dia tidak tahu dari mana harus memulai. Khawatirnya akan jadi perdebatan panjang. Mereka sudah sepakat tidak ada lagi perdebatan panjang jika bukan untuk sesuatu yang penting. _Tapi ini penting untuk diperdebatkan_ , protesnya dalam hati. Melihat sorot mata Ieyasu sekarang, rasanya tidak mungkin diragukan lagi kalau dia serius. Dia tahu betul pribadi Ieyasu yang selalu teguh dengan pendirian. JIka dia serius, maka dia akan menunjukkannya.

"Kau tidak akan bosan denganku?" ucap Mitsunari kemudian. Suaranya tertahan karena dia masih mendekap bantal sofa.

"Kau bilang apa, Mitsunari?" tanya Ieyasu sambil mendekatkan posisi duduknya kepada Mitsunari.

"Apa kau tidak akan bosan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang sama sepanjang hidupmu? Dengan kata lain, apakah aku orang yang membosankan untukmu, Ieyasu?"

"Hey, coba lihat sini dulu."

Ieyasu meraih tangan Mitsunari dan digenggamnya erat. Mitsunari masih enggan menatap Ieyasu, tapi laki-laki berambut hitam itu tidak masalah. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Mitsunari. Dia tidak akan memaksanya berbuat apa pun kecuali mendengarkan kesungguhan hatinya. Dia berkata, "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku hanya ingin mencintai satu orang, yaitu Ishida Mitsunari. Kau satu-satunya Ishida Mitsunari untukku. Aku tidak akan bosan, aku janji."

"Kau tidak akan bosan? Kau sungguh tidak akan bosan padaku, Ieyasu?" tanya Mitsunari.

Ieyasu mengangguk dan menjawab, "Apa pun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu setia padamu."

"Walau aku selalu kasar padamu, selalu memarahimu, membentakmu, kau tidak akan jenuh padaku?"

"Tidak asyik menjalani hubungan penuh romansa terus menerus kan? Langit pun tidak indah tanpa hiasan warna warni dari pelangi. Bagaimana denganmu? Katakan sesuatu tentang apa yang kuungkapkan padamu hari ini."

Masih tetap memandang kedua ibu jari kakinya, Mitsunari berkata, "Kau sangat baik. Aku merasa tidak sanggup membalas kebaikanmu. Terkadang setiap kali aku meninggikan suaraku padamu, aku takut kau akan membenciku. Aku takut melukaimu. Aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan perasaanmu setelahnya."

"Kau hanya jujur pada perasaanmu, Mitsunari. Aku sangat suka pribadimu yang seperti itu," kata Ieyasu.

"Aku masih beranggapan ini adalah hal tergila yang kau katakan padaku. Berapa kali aku mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku? Aku hanya bisa diam ketika kau mengatakan itu. Aku ingin bisa leluasa mengungkapkan hal yang sama padamu. Tapi hati ini seperti menyuruh untuk tetap bungkam dan menyimpan perasaanku baik-baik. Apa kau keberatan dengan hal ini, Ieyasu?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Karena aku tahu kau pun juga mencintaiku, Mitsunari. Aku bisa membaca dari sorot matamu yang bersih. Aku yakin hatimu pun demikian bersihnya."

Tidak lagi bisa menahan perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya, Mitsunari bergerak cepat mendekap Ieyasu dengan erat. Berat tubuhnya bersandar pada badan Ieyasu. Laki-laki berambut perak itu menyembunyikan wajah di lehernya. Ieyasu menopang berat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di belakangnya. Dia membalas dekapan Mitsunari sambil berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu…"

Mitsunari menarik dirinya dan menatap Ieyasu. Bibir tipisnya gemetar, ingin mengatakan banyak hal yang tertahan di tenggorokannya yang kering. Dia menarik nafas beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ieyasu tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Sekali lagi…" katanya lirih.

"Hm? Sekali lagi apa, Mitsunari?" tanya Ieyasu sambil memegang wajah Mitsunari yang merona.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi. Lamaranmu barusan…"

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Uuukh…bukan seperti itu! Lamar aku dengan benar, bisa kan?!"

"Kata-kataku sudah jelas, bukan? Menikahlah denganku, Mitsunari."

"Duh, kau tidak mengerti maksudku, hah? Kau tidak pernah lihat bagaimana orang lain melamar kekasihnya? Aku tidak mau memberikan jawaban yang benar jika kau tidak bisa melamarku dengan benar juga!"

 _So confused wanna ask you if you love me_

 _But I don't wanna seem so weak…_

Ieyasu tertawa menanggapinya. Mitsunari cemberut karena marah dan malu. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi. Ieyasu lalu menyuruhnya melepas dekapannya, karena dia perlu turun ke lantai dan duduk bersimpuh menghadapnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap mata hijau kekuningan Mitsunari. Laki-laki berambu perak itu juga membenahi posisi duduknya. Kakinya diturunkan, badannya ditegapkan, dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di kedua lututnya.

"Ishida Mitsunari, maukah kau hidup bersamaku? Berbagi masa depan denganku, melewati segala masa susah dan senang bersama, saling mencintai dan menyayangi seterusnya. Hingga tidak ada lagi kehidupan di muka bumi ini," demikian ucap Ieyasu dengan bahasa yang sopan. Badannya dibungkukkan dan pandangannya tertuju kepada Mitsunari.

Mitsunari membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan membalas kata-kata Ieyasu dengan bahasa yang sopan pula, "Aku, Ishida Mitsunari, aku hidup bersama denganmu, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Seterusnya, membagi masa depan denganmu, melewati segala masa susah dan senang bersama, saling mencintai dan menyayangi hingga tidak ada lagi kehidupan di muka bumi ini…"

Keduanya lalu mengangkat kepala dan menegakkan posisi duduk masing-masing. Mereka menghela nafas, merasakan lega setelah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kini giliran Ieyasu yang tersipu, dia menutup separuh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia berkata gugup, "Uwah, tidak kusangka. Bisa semudah ini aku mengatakannya kepadamu, Mitsunari."

"Jika ada orang lain di sini, kita pasti sudah terlihat sangat bodoh, Ieyasu," balas Mitsunari juga tersipu.

"Tapi kau senang kan? Akhirnya kita bisa mengungkapkan keinginan hati masing-masing seperti ini."

"Kau sudah merencanakan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari rupanya."

"Tidak juga. Seketika itu aku terpikirkan, dan aku ingin langsung mengatakannya padamu."

"Aku harap kau tidak macam-macam dengan janjimu barusan, Ieyasu."

"Mau janji bagaimana lagi sih? Aku sudah sangat serius lho! Masih kurang yakin?"

Sekali lagi Mitsunari bergerak cepat ke arah Ieyasu dan mendorong tubuh besar laki-laki itu ke lantai. Dia mencengkeram kerah baju Ieyasu dan berkata, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak berkhianat padaku, Ieyasu."

"Mi—Mitsunari, lepas dulu—"

"Bilang dulu! 'Aku tidak akan berkhianat padamu, Ishida Mitsunari'. Bilang dengan jelas supaya aku yakin dengan kata-katamu!"

"Ba—baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya! Duduklah, supaya kau bisa mendengarkanku, OK?"

Keduanya kembali duduk bersila dan saling berhadapan. Mereka menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengusir sejenak ketegangan yang melanda mereka barusan. Ieyasu berkata dengan tegas, "Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu, Ishida Mitsunari."

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan sedikit pun mencoba untuk mengkhianatiku, Tokugawa Ieyasu."

 _That made everything feel better_

 _And even if my eyes got wetter…_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : ayo ayo shipper IeMitsu mari merapaaaaat!

Masih kesengsem sama pairing ini. Bikin lagi cerita romance tentang mereka. Aduh maaf banget kalo terkesan panjang dan bertele2. Enjoy aja gitu nulisnya, gak kerasa udah 13 halaman MS. Word aja hahahaha…

So, silakan mampir untuk baca. Boleh banget kalo mau komen/review. Ini ratingnya M ya, liat aja di openingnya hahahaha~

#authorbejat


End file.
